


More Than Friends

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Confessing Feelings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Reid, think fast!” you yelled, lobbing a piece of crumpled paper over Morgan’s desk to hit Reid square in the face.

Reid attempted to shield his face from the incoming assault, but you were just too good of a shot. “Son of a bitch, Y/N! How do you do that?”

“Twenty-eight years of growing up with three older brothers!” you laughed. “You learn to be a great shot and you learn to dodge like a ninja.”

While you were laughing, Spencer managed to grab quite a few rubber bands from his desk and had started to aim them at you, while Morgan just shook his head, attempting to stay clear of your office supply fight.

——————-

“How is her relationship with him so effortless?” Morgan thought to himself as he dodged Spencer’s errant rubber bands. Since walking into the BAU three years ago, she and Spencer had clicked; ever since, they’d been best friends - going out to breakfast once a week, watching Dr. Who together at his place with ice cream and blankets, she’d even introduced him to her brothers and parents - but they weren’t dating. It just seemed like they were best friends. Granted, he didn’t just want to be Y/N’s friend, he wanted much more than that, but he had to admit he was jealous of Reid’s relationship with Y/N. It seemed completing for both of them - like they’d found their platonic soulmate.

As he looked between them, throwing pieces of paper and rubber bands at each other with radiant smiles on their faces, he got overwhelmingly jealous - but not angry jealous, more like a lonely jealous. This job didn’t make it easy to have a relationship, and since Y/N started at the BAU, he’d wanted her; he just never said anything because he had this lingering feeling that Spencer and Y/N would end up in a romantic relationship. He loved Reid like a brother, and if Y/N made him happy, then he didn’t want to stand in the way.

But he couldn’t sit her amongst their happiness right now, so he got up and walked over to the coffee machine, hoping some caffeine would clear his head.

“Hey, my sculpted god of chocolate,” Penelope said, seeing her friend in a bit of a mood.

Derek had to choke back the instinct to snap at her; he tended to do that when he was in a bad mood and she didn’t deserve it. “Hey, babygirl. How are you doing today? I haven’t seen you all morning.”

“I’m just peachy,” she responded, patting her friend on the back. “It’s you that doesn’t look so great. Is it Y/N again?”

Derek’s head snapped toward Penelope in surprise. He’d never told anyone on the team about his feelings for her. The only people that knew were his mother and sisters out in Chicago. “How did you…?”

“I may not be a profiler, Baby Boy, but I know love when I see it,” she laughed, looking over toward Y/N and Spencer. “You have to tell her how you feel.”

There was no sense in denying it. Even if she was wrong, which she wasn’t, Penelope tended to keep an opinion once she’d formed it. “I can’t,” he said, with a look of forlorn resignation, “Look at them.”

“They are best friends,” she said. “Nothing more.”

“How do you know that?” he asked.

“Because she told me,” Penelope said matter-of-factly, “She and Spencer talked about their relationship at once point because she was interested, but Spencer said he’s never really found himself sexually interested in anyone, ever, so he asked if they could just stay friends and she said of course.”

“Really?”

“Yea, babe,” she said, rubbing his shoulder. “You have to tell her how you feel.”

She grabbed her cup of coffee, gave him her trademarked brilliant smile and walked away, leaving Derek to wonder if he had the guts to actually tell her. He was normally so confident, but with her, it was different.

——————-

Two days later, it was a Friday night, and Hotch had suggested everybody go out to grab a couple of drinks to wind down after the close of the last case; it had been a tough one, and you all needed to let off some steam.

“Do it, do it, do it,” Penelope repeated over and over again, trying to convince Derek to tell Y/N how he felt. Morgan responded by down the last half of his second drink in two gulps. They’d barely been here an hour and he’d already downed two very strong drinks.

“I think I need another drink first,” he said, turning towards the bar to order another drink. “Whiskey on the rocks, please,” he said to the bartender through heavy-lidded eyes.

“You can do it, Derek,” Penelope said. “You’re a sculpted greek god. I’m gonna get everyone out on the dance floor, and you make your move. Go!”

She turned around fast, not allowing Morgan to tell her to scrap that plan - it would never work. Within minutes, Penelope, JJ, Emily, Hotch, and even Spencer had gotten on the dance floor. Y/N was still sipping on her drink; she hated dancing.

“Another one?” Y/N laughed, watching as Derek started sipping on his third drink. “Not like you to get drunk so quickly.”

“I’m not drunk,” he replied with a smile, “Just a little tipsy.”

“You never get tipsy,” she responded. “Why would you be getting tipsy?”

“I needed to,” he admitted without realizing what he was saying.

“Bad day?” she asked. “I know the case was awful, but this seems like it’s more than that.”

“It is,” he said. “I-It’s…you.”

“Me?!” she screeched. Thankfully, the music was too loud for anyone to hear. “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything,” he said, rubbing his head, “Nothing bad anyway.”

She looked so confused and he was not being smooth like he normally was. “Then what is it, Derek? You know you can tell me, right?”

He took a deep breath, hoping to anyone that was listening that he wasn’t about to get shot down. He wasn’t used to it. After another deep breath, he decided to get everything out all at once. “I’ve been into you since the moment you started at the the BAU, but I saw how you were with Spencer, so I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to get in between you two if you were happy.”

Y/N’s mouth dropped open. She looked between Derek and Spencer, who was out on the dance floor with Emily and Penelope. “You like me? Like romantically? Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, slapping him on the arm over and over again.

Derek just laughed. “What did I just say? I didn’t say anything because of you and Spencer.”

“But Spencer and I aren’t dating. We never were,” she said incredulously.

“I know that now. A little bird told me today,” he said, trying not to betray Penelope. But she already knew; she cut her eyes at the dance floor in her direction.

“So Derek Morgan, the delicious, sexy, kind, funny and intelligent agent and my friend is into little old me,” she smiled.

“Yea,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head and downing the last of his drink. “Any chance you’re into me too?”

“More than a chance,” you said, standing up tall to kiss him.

“Woo! Finally!” you heard from the dance floor. Of course Penelope was looking now.

Pulling apart from each other, you stared at the dance floor, where Hotch, Emily, JJ, Penelope and Spencer were all giving a thumbs up.


End file.
